WWE Kindergarden
by dartboi
Summary: Basicly showing what they acted like as kids some of this things have no refrence and some do.
1. Chapter 1

Hey i hope to complete this story i wont thow if i don't get at least 3 reviews.

WWE Kindergarten

In the classroom Randy sat in a corner playing with rubber snakes and having them hit each other.

On the other side of the room Matt was trying to hide Jeff's snickers bar cause once his bro got candy he would go crazy.

Little Undertaker and Kane were tieing up the teacher gaging him with a sock.

Meanwhile Rey, Jericho, and Shawn Michaels who was licking a popsicle were siting drawn a painting with paint.

Edge and Christian were harassing John Cena by poking him.(Im only going to use Justin Gabriel, Health Slater, and Wade Barret for the Nexus for several reason) Heath was looking outside watching birds fly by.

Wade was sleeping in the play area with his thumb in his mouth in a castle he made out of linkn logs. Justin was eating his snack which was a cookie. CM Punk was sitting drinking water in the corner.

"Suck it?" Shawn side pushing his Popsicle towards Rey. Rey kind of backed up shaking his head. "Ok you suck it." Shawn said smiling shoving the popsicle down Jericho's throat. Jericho coughed for a second then slapped the blond boy "I didn't want a popsicle!"

"Matty where is my snicker bar" Jeff whined walking towards Matt. "Ugh want an apple?" his brother smiled weakly handing him an apple. The other Hardy took at it and blinked for a second "Yay baseball!" He then threw the apple at Orton hitting him in the face. Orton started flailing apple on his face.

"No Jeff it's not a baseball!". Jeff blinked again and slapped him "Use your inside voice "he said in a little kid voice. "Hey dont sla-" before he could finish Jeff saw the snickers bar behind the chair and dived for it and started devouring it.

"Oh no" the other Hardy said blinking he tried to stop him diving at him but Jeff moved and started running around the room as if he was Jesse Owens. By now Randy was up and decided to tackle the Hardy but ended up being kicked in the head. He started to cry "One day ima do that to every superstar in WWE."

He whined breaking out in a full on cry. "Hey Cena guess what." Edge said still poking him "What" John said irrated about ready to slap him. "Poke". Christian suddenly poked his bellybutton making John squirm.

John decided to run not wanting to get in trouble like the teacher's pet he was. Jeff collided with John and fell back.

"Thank god he stopped" Matt said smiling until Jeff got up and kept running. "Why does my brother have to be this fast" Matt whined sitting down.

Jeff saw the linking log castle and his eyes widened "Chocolate castle "Jeff yelled diving at it crashing into Barret rudely awakening him. "Oi you bugga what are you doing "Barret yelled causing Heath to break out of his trance watching birds fly.

"No chocolate" Jeff whined. "Wade is you ok?" Justin said walking over still with his cookie. Jeff's eyes went wide and dive tackled him and ate the cookie then ran just watched as Shawn sat on top of Chris poking his hair "Why it so spiky" Shawn questioned as he kept poking. "Why are you annoying?" Chris yelled. "I know you are but what am I."

Meanwhile Undertaker and Kane had blindfolded, stripped, gaged, and basically broke the teacher. "That's what you get for sending me to time out" Undertaker said walking off.

Punk stopped Jeff by making him slip on the floor with his water "You need to learn the way of not having candy that is why i am better".

"Noooooo your bald" Jeff said smiling. Everyone broke out laughing hard as the dismissal bell rang everyone fled the classroom except Heath who was still watching birds.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Well three reviews I'll stay to my promise two from the chat i go on and one from here thanks a lot for the help.

The next day came with a new teacher since the other promptly quit.

"Ok class we have a new student today please be nice to him" the teacher said. The blond boy walked in "My name is Hunter and i am the king of video games!".

Shawn blinked and walked up to him with a popsicle "Suck it?". Hunter took the popsicle and sat on his but sucking on it and handed him a cookie "Suck it?".

Shawn took it and sucked on it in his mouth. Later once everyone went to where they wanted Jeff sat in a covert eating a cookie and other snacks.

Matt was looking for his bro worried what he was doing. Christian & Edge had a new target and started poking Heath but failed as he ignored them watching birds.

Cm Punk had a paper bag on his head sitting in a corner. Randy who was angry at Chris for stealing his shoe started waking him with snakes.

Wade and Justin kept trying to say they were the kings of the class tried getting people's attention.

Rey jumped up and down trying to look out the window. Cena was watching Wade and Justin.

"Oh Jeffy where are you" Matt called near a cabinet unaware he was in there.

Jeff smiled and kept eating not saying anything. Matt smirked and had a idea "Marco". "Pollo" Jeff responded while munching on a cookie but then realized and blinked "Uh oh".

Matt opened the cabinet and dragged him out. "No Matty i wasn't done with my sour patch kids!"

Meanwhile Justin and Wade walked up to Cena "We are the kings obey us". "No now time to do the P.U.!" John yelled turning around and farted on the both of them.

"Ha that will never bring us do- oh dear lord what is that smell" Wade yelled plugging his nose with his finger and so did Justin.

By now Jeff was pulled out enough to see Justin and Wade and laughed "Hey look their picking their nose!". Everyone looked at them and laughed even Heath.

Matt let go of his brother and laughed as Jeff crawled back and ate the rest of his candy. Randy was laughing allowing Chris to crawl away while Randy wasn't attacking on him with his snakes.

At snack time after everyone was done laughing Jeff opened up his lunchbox and looked inside and saw an orangeish red tomato and blinked. "Basketball!"

Jeff yelled dribbling the tomato and threw it hitting Punk on the head after he took his bag off to eat. "Hey look baldy is a red head" Jeff yelled pointing at him.

Hunter and Shawn started laughing but Shawn stopped and looked at Hunter "I don't get it...".

"Me either put that weirdo has a potato on his head!" Hunter laughed. Meanwhile Randy was feeding his snakes carrots.

Punk put the bag back on crying. "Hahaha can't believe that loser had grapes on his head" Edge laughed to his friend Christian.

"No you butt munch it was a Pear" Christian said blinking. "Oh ya your right" Edge said blinking.

R&R

Some of the superstars should learn what fruits and vegetables are...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the reviews so this is chapter 3 and if ya gotten request for something to add just bout Wade's accent im no great at accents XD

Everyone was in the classroom doing as they pleased since the teacher wasn't there and CM Punk walked in with a long brown wig on his head.

Matt was trying to keep Jeff away from his book bag were most likely his candy was. Shawn and Hunter were planning something.

Heath was sitin at his desk reading a bird book. Wade and Justin were saying that they were very brave

Undertaker and Kane were outside tying the principal to a tree.

Randy was now eating one of his snakes the he had fed a carrot to. Chris was on the chalk board drawing flamingos for no reason.

Edge and Christian were eating potatoes saying they reeked of awesomeness. Cena was nowhere to be found.

"Matty let me go to my book bag" Jeff whined trying to get past him. "Tell me first what you've been hiding!". Jeff blinked and slapped his brother again "Matty no yelling mommy said so."

"Mom tells us to not eat sugar yet you eat it" Matt said narrowing his eyes. "Yes because you're a little butt kisser who always follows the rules" Jeff smiled in victory.

Meanwhile Hunter and Shawn came to the middle of the room and yelled "Wade come and face us now".

Wade blinked and walked between the two "Oi what are you blimeys talking about". "Now Shawn time to do the pottigree!" Hunter then pulled down his pants and underwear and started peeing on Wade and some on Chris drawing of a flamingo.

"My picture!". Wade tried to turn in run but Shawn had his pants down and smashed him in the gut with it "Sweet cheek music!". After Hunter and Shawn were done the pulled up there pants "Now if you're not down with that you can suck my..."

"Toe" Shawn replied smiling.

By now Randy was laughing so hard he was choking on his snake with a carrot in it. Justin ran up to Hunter "What did you do i should punch you!".

"Hmm i see well shnarf shanrf!" Hunter yelled kneeing him in a lower area hard.

By now Matt was rolling around on the floor allowing Jeff to get his Skittles.

Edge and Christian walked up to Jeff "Give me the skittles." Edge said holding out his hand in expectations of skittles.

"No why should I" Jeff whined sticking his skittles in his pocket. "Because we reek of awesomeness!" Christian yelled. "No you just smell like a bunch of wet kitties." Jeff said walking off.

Matt opened one eye and saw his brother eat the skittles "Oh no...".

Jeff started doing backflips and landed next to Heath "Hey there what's up!".

Heath had a bird in his hand which was scared away by the Hardy boy. Heath stood up and said in a voice deeper than Morgan Freeman "You scared Mr. Tweeters !".

Jeff nearly peed himself and ran of screaming. Randy finally coughed up his snake and was panting for air "I...want...my...carrot" he said angered.

Hunter grabbed the carrot from the snake and gave it to Shawn "Suck it". Shawn nodded and sucked on it.

The dismissal bell rang and everyone left except Wade covered in pee.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviews guy ima try to make this as funny as possible.

Once everyone came in and went as they pleased the teacher was hanging from the flagpole from his underwear. (I'll give ya 2 guesses on who they are).

Chris sat there with his building blocks building something.

Wade sat in a corner trying to get revenge on Hunter and the other blond boy with Justin. Rey and Heath watched the birds fly by.

Jeff sat under a table eating candy. Matt was looking for him in the coverts. Hunter walked up to Shawn with something in his hand.

Randy was running around with a snake stuck to his shoe yelling "It's gonna eat me!".

Cena was playing with Barbie dolls.

Christian and Edge were poking each other. Punk still with his wig sat in a corner bored.

"Shawn" Hunter said looking at him. "What" Shawn blinked looking at his blond friend. "Its time to play the game!" Hunter yelled holding up a PSP.

"Yay can we play Yahtzee" Shawn yelled smiling. "No we shall play Petz 2!". "Oh ya that's hardcore man" Shawn blinked. The two started playing.

Matt noticed his brother while he was crouched down checking coverts "Ah ha" Matt yelled making Jeff notice him. Matt ran to Jeff "Drop them now!".

Jeff got out and slapped his brother "No yelling mommy says so". Matt narrowed his eyes and tackled his brother wrestling for the Sour Patch kids.

"Butt drop" Matt yelled falling on his bro with his butt "Hmmm maybe if i did something like that when im older it would hurt them more...".

Jeff ran off getting away from his bro and ran to Jericho "Can you hel-whatcha buliding" Jeff said now paying attention to the wall since he had ADHD.

"It's...the...walls of Jericho!" Chris yelled hiding behind a 1 foot wall of building blocks

. Wade now walked over to Hunter and took his PSP and started to walk away. "You interfered in the game now time to pay the price" Hunter yelled running at him and smashed him with a plastic box.

"Hmmm if i used something more heavy and like a hammer it would be better" Hunter said watching Wade fall face first.

Shawn took the PSP and mooned him but when Wade looked up he only saw brown stuff fall on his face. "Oppppps" Shawn said blinking pulling his pants up.

Edge saw and laughed "Haha Shawn dropped brownies on Wade!" "No you bonehead it was choclate milk" Christian yelled poking him in the eye.

"Ahhhh who turned out the lights!" Edge yelled.

Christian blinked "I shall call it killswitch!".

John was holding the dolls arguing with himself "Haha doll you can't see me wait yes i can no you can't ahhh!"

Heath sighed "So that's Twitter, JoJo, Jack, and hmmm ima call him Mark Henry!".

"Nice ese so amigos do you like tacos". "Yes tacos are awesome." "I was the boy in the taco commercial saying they should be flat bottomed".

"Nice i loved the commercial". Randy ran into a wall and dell backwards. Justin walked over and helped him up blinking. Jeff was on top of a covert.

"Get down Jeff now!" Matt yelled. The next second Matt was hit with a water bottle and then a voice telling him not to yell.

Jeff opened his lunch box up there and found a pineapple and blinked. "Dodge ball!" he yelled throwing it dead on at his brothers lower area making him fall...again. "Hehe Matt your out!".

The bell rung and every student ran except Wade who was buried in crap.

R&R hoped you liked it i tried my hardest sorry i couldn't do a lot with Justin and Randy. Hehe next time the kids will sings their fave songs lol if ya got a request for who sings what song just pm or review it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey thnaks for revieiwing and stuff lol so heres chapter 5 and the kids get to sing songs lol and this might be a two part thing.

Once everyone walked in the teacher forced them to the play area to sing their favorite songs.

"I dont wanna go!" Randy yelled as the teacher dragged him there. "Your gonna sing and your gonna like it!" he shouted putting him in there.

Randy sat next to Jeff "The voices in my head are telling me to do soemthing really bad...". Jeff blinked "I know i hear them to once i fall off my house every Christmas.".

Once everyone was in Jeff was first up to sing his favorite song. Jeff blinked and smiled "Do you like waffles" points at his brother Matt.

"Yes i like waffels" his brother blinked. "Do ya like pancakes!".

"Yes i like pancakes". Jeff blinked "Thats all i remember..."."Bonehead" Wade snickered.

Jeff blinked "Poop head" Jeff smiled and everyone clapped.

"Ok ok Randy your next". "My daddy taught me this song" Randy exclaimed. "I like beer because its good i drink beer because is should if there was a song

i sing it and beer you bring i drink beer when i am sad because the beer game makes me glad now theres nothing left to sign

so lets go drink beer... BEER IS GOOD BEER IS GOOD BEER IS GOOD AND STUFF! LETS GO DRINK SOME BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER...when its warm it tastes

real crappy but cold beer will make me happy when i throw up on the floor i can go and drink some more...they say beer will make me dumb but it parts good with pizza..

now that we have drunk some beer lets go drive a car...that all i remember"

Randy finished smiling sitting down. Everyone looked at him and Shawn and Hunter started to clap.

"Ok that was a...nice song". "Me and Christian wanan go next!". They got up either way and started singing California Gurls.

(Sorry im not gonna type the lyrics to this one)

Everyoen stared at them then Jeff shouts "Dude looks like a lady!" pointing at Punk. Punk blinked with his wig and ran off into the closet.

"Ok class thats enough just go back to your normal places..." the teacher said walking to the chair he sat at. Chris sat in a corner drawing flammingos.

Rey was teaching Heath spanish. Jeff was eatting a cupcake. Hunter was walking up to Shawn.

Wade was whining to Justin about how Shawn pooped on him.

Randy was wacking the teacher once he sat down with snaskes that were plastic and yelling "I do what my voices tell me to!".

Matt was glaring at his brother who had hit him with a pineapple. Shawn was playing connect 4 with himself.

"Ugh Shawn what are you doing" Hunter asked blinking. "Thank lord your here im loosing at connect 4!".

"Your the only one there thow...". Shawn blinked"So im winning and loosing?". "Yeah now lets play the game!" Hunter yelled holding up a Nintendo DS.

"Are we gonna play Yahtze on there!" Shawn exclaimed. "No we shall play...Sims Kingdom!". Shanw blinked "Its not better than Yahtzee but ok" Shawn said playing it with him.

Once Jeff was done with his cupcake he opened his lunchbox making his brother try to guard himself with his arms.

Jeff pulled out a giant watermelon and blinked "Ughhh volleyball!" he yelled spiking the ball sending it flying hitting Punk who finnaly came out the corner.

The watermelon stuck on his head and he ran in circles.

Justin blinked and tripped him causing him to fall face first and watermelon splatter everywhere. The room was covered in red.

Kane and Taker walked in and Taker looked at Kane "What have I told you no killing!". "Sadly wasnt me this time". Kane replied blinking.

"My picture" Chris yelled.

Randy blinked and looked at the plastic snakses he was holding and put them in his mouth.

Heath and Rey were the only ones not covered in red because of the big spanish encyclopedia he was holding and so were Hunter and Shawn who were behind some cabnits.

To be Continued R&R

see 2 parter may not all be bout songs but who cares.


	6. Chapter 6

Heres part two lol enjoy

"Gah holy poop" Matt yelled. Jeff slapped him agian "No yelling Matty". Matt twitched angirly.

Punk just layed on the floor probly out cold. Edge and Christian were speechless covered in red "We reek of watermelons...awsome!" Edge yelled. "Oh yeah man!".

Rey blinked "I think Jeff blew up...". "Hmm i wonder my mom never said dont eat the red snow except one winter when a man fell then i couldnt eat the red snow...".

Heath said blinking. Randy started running around with the snakes in his mouth screaming.

"Now i was peed on pooped on now i have blood on me!" Wade yelled crying in a croner. Justin blinked "Its watermelon thow...".

Before he could finish Wade was in his new castle made of legos sleeping. Jeff was running around "That was awsome so very very super special awsome!".

"Matt slapped Jeff and mocked him "No yelling". Jeff blinked and had an idea and suddenly he started crying and acted like he was hit by a car.

Matts eyes widened once he did everyone started looking at them.

"No Jeefy its ok ill give you candy if you hush up" Matt whispered.

Jeff smiled and got up "Ughhh i farted" Jeff smiled. Justin walked over to Randy "Why do you have snakes in your mouth...?".

"The voices in my head told me to" Randy said blinking taking them out. "What are they telling you know" Justin blinked.

"To go steal a car steal some money then send it to Ohio" Randy said blinking. "Are you going to do it". "Nah they leave me alone after a while".

Shawn and Hunter were to into the game to look up or move "Must make...brick" Hunter repeated. "Gotta get a...Yahtzee" Shawn said blinking.

Chris was stuck at his desk due to the slippery subsistence. "Someone help me!" he yelled squirming. "Nooooooo my flamingo picture is ruined" Chris yelled falling to the ground.

Jeff looked at Matt "Matt can i have a skittles pack please".

Matt sighed in deafeat and gave him the pack. Jeff downed them and started running around the room like a plane making sounds and everything.

He ran right over Chris who grunted when he did who was on the floor while Edge and Christian were poking each other feeling the goo.

Jeff saw Wade castle and exclamied "A Castle made of jolly ranchers!" he would run at it and do a swan dive into it landing on Wade.

"Oi mummy this wanker just landed on me dingo" Wade said before going outcold.

Jeff blinked "I am the king of the class" Jeff yelled Wade in a daze.

Hunter quickly stood up a whipped a plastic lunch box at him making him fall then going back to playing his game and muttered "Im the king".

Taker and Kane just watched this all and blinked "Wanan go tie the princepal to a tree" Kane asked blinking. "Sure why not"Taker said walking off Kane following.

Justin blinked "Well i am gonna to the playground im bored." He left and Randy followed.

When the bell rung Rey and Heath went through a open widnow Shawn and Hunter walked outa the school eyes on game.

Matt dragged Jeff out and Edge and Christian walked out pokign each other. Wade,Chris,and Punk just stayed down.

The end R&R


	7. Chapter 7

thanks for the reviews guys ima write a new story soon but i am detemined to get to chapter ten here.

All superstarts came in today eager because today was the last day of school before Christmas.

Hunter and Shawn were running around singing this is Hallowen.

Matt was trying to stop his brother from attempting to stack 20 chairs and try to fly. Heath was singing the twelve days of christmas in spanish as Rey told him.

John was hiding in a stocking afraid Santa would attack him.

Edge and Christian wanted a girl in the class because they had a mistletoe and wanted a little kiss they were the few that werent afraid of cooties.

Wade and Justin were plotting something. Randy was strangling Jericho with his snakes because Jericho tryed stealing his candy.

The teacher walked in and tryed getting there attention and finnaly had a better idea "Be quiet or your all getting coal from Santa Clause!".

Every child shut up as if they couldnt even talk. "We have a new student named Michelle for some odd reason the only girl in this class".

"Hi i like reptiles,arts and crafts, oh yeah and im flawless" she smiled. Jeff blinked and suddenly yelled "Its the Orbit Mint girl!".

"I like here" Randy said due to the fact she liked reptiles. "I like having a girl in here it was wierd with all boys.". Edge said.

"Oh yeah i hate candy" Michelle said shaking her head thinking about candy. Jeffs eyes widened "She is not human its 2012 already Matty protect me!".

Everyone stared at the Rainbow haired Hardy as if he were insane.

Edge started moving towards Michelle holding a mistletoe. Jee walked over to Michelle "Me sowwy" Jeff said giving a puppy dog face.

The msitletoe was held over the toe failing Edges plan adn everyone made a Ohhhhhhhhh sound and started chanting "Kiss kiss kiss".

Jeff blinked "Ughhhh". Michelle blinked and started at the Hardy. Jeff shurgged and kissed Michelle on the cheek and walked off to climb his chair ladder as Michelle blushed deeply.

Edge walked back to Christian angered "How dare that fa-" "Dont say that word its a bad word!".

Edge blinked "I was gonna say fariy dude...".

"Ohhhh" Christian blinked. John was talking to himself mumbling something about a dog a hat and a rattle sounded like something out of a Dr. Seuss book... Hunter and

Shawn went back to singing this is Hallowen. "Rey there to many big words like that one" Heath yelled pointing at a word in the book.

"Thats "the" ese...". Wade and Justin had schemed to steal all the snacks outa kids bookbags.

Jeff saw them doing so and growled "Dont touch my skittles!" Jeff yelled diving from the chairs and landing on them both.

Matt was wide eyed about to have a heart attack thinking his brother could have killed blinked seeing this and ran over and looked at Wade and Justin.

Randy helped Justin up and they walked away leaving Wade dazed and on the floor.

Jeff blinked and ran off acting like a hummingbird. Hunter sat down tired and looked at his blond buddy "Im tired" he whined.

"Me to". Suddenly the dismissle bell rang and everyone burst outa the classroom.

R&R


	8. Christmas Time Part 1

This one wont really be about school as much as they spend each of their Christmas and its Christmas morning.

Jeff woke up at 5 A.M. and jumped around his room "Matty is Christmas wakey wakey before i shove ice down your pants!".

Matt woke up remembering he actually did that once on Easter.

"Ok ok Jeffy im up" Matt said he never was excited about Christmas. Jeff was already headed out the room to get his mom and dad.

Matt followed to see Jeff shaking mom and dad "Its Christmas can we see what Santa brought us!". Jeffs dad smiled "Yeah go see".

Both mom and dad were smiling. They both ran downstairs and found 5 presents for each of them.

Jeff opened one and it was a giant bag of Skittles. Jeff smiled widely as mom an dad stood at the stairs whatching smiling.

Jeff opened another and it was a small trampoline. He opened the other and it was his favorite stuffed animal a swan.

Jeff was very happy and he opened the other one and it was hair dye and the last one was some HotWheels.

Jeff was happy and jumping on the trampoline.

Matt oepend his and got a cool t-shirt he wanted,HotWheels,Replica U.S. Championship,a video game, and a WWE Elmination Chamber Cage. Matt looked at his parents smiling "Thanks mom and dad its exactly what i wanted".

Jeff smiled "Thanks".

(This one wasnt ment to be to funny is was ment to represent family and love for the Hardys the rest i am gonna make funny)

Hunter woke up and smiled and ran to his parents bedroom "Mom dad can i go see what i got from Santa!".

Both parents rubbed their eyes and smiled letting him go downstairs.

He saw 5 presents and opened them one was a small plastic sledgehammer,punching bag, Sims 2, Final Fantasy 12, and Grand Theft Auto San Andreas.

"Yay i got exactly what i wanted thnaks mom and dad!". Both parnets smiled happy to see their son happy. Hunetr ran upstairs to play his games.

Shawn was waken by his parents who were saying "Lets go see what Santa got ya".

Shawn was half asleep walked into the room to find 5 presents. He smiled and started opening one and saw some Chaps. "Sweet" Shawn said smiling.

He opened the other one and found couple of glowsticks that were green. He smiled agian then found a Replica WWE Championship.

Shawn was excited and opened the other one and found a box of popsicles.

Shawn was so happy by now and opened the last one which was a WWE Elimination Chamber making his eyes widen "Its evil!" he yelled.

Shawn then realized "Mommy daddy your gonna help me build this". Mom and Dads color fled from their face.

Randy woke up happy and ran downstairs knwoing his mom and dad didnt care if he opened them up.

He saw 5 presents. He opened one which was a ginat box of plastic snakes.

The other was a book called how to get two slaves who do whatever you want in WWE. Randy got a new shirt saying "Im a Viper!".

The other was a Replica WWE Championship. The final present was a Sanke book. Randy smiled very happily as he mom and dad whatched from the steps silently smiling.

Part two coming soon R&R :)


	9. Christmas Time Part 2

Heres christmas part 2.

Undertaker and Kane woke up and looked at each other "Christmas!" both exclamied running downstairs quickly.

Kane found 3 presents for him and Taker found 3 for him. Kane opened one and found a red and black mask.

"Awsome!" Kane yelled happily. He opened another one with a bottle of red stuff saying "Fake blood...or is it".

Kanes eyes widened. Kane opened another and it was a flamethrower. Kane smiled "School will be fun agian!".

Taker opened one of his and found a black hat and cloak. Taker smiled and opened his other one and itb was a book saying "How to disapper in the dark".

"Yay screw the boogeyman i can scare peeple!". He opened his last one and found another book called "How to roll your eyes back into your head".

Kane and Taker hugged each toher and went off to play with their "toys".

Christian and Edge were asleep until there mom and dad woke them up.

They were dazed and stumbled downstairs and saw 4 presents for each of them.

Edge oepned one which was a Rated R movie. Edge smirked and opened the other which was a big spear.

Edge opened the other one whcih was a Replica WWE Championship. The last one was called a book called "How to become World Champ at Elmination Chamber.

". Edge smiled and started reading it.

Christian opened one of his which was a Replica ECW title. Edge laughed "Haha mines better".

Christian rolled his eyes and pulled out a video called "How to be charismatic".

Christian smiled and opened the other one which was a pair of funny hats. The last one was a ladder,table, and a chair.

Christian smiled and played with his Replica Belt.

Heath woke up and ran down stiars were he saw his mom and dad. Heath saw 3 presents for him and smiled and opened one which was a stuffed bird.

Heath smiled widely and opened the other one which was a guitar.

Haeth smiled he was the one man rock band. Heath opened the other one which was a book on birds.

Heath smiled and ran and hugged his mom and dad. Justin woke up and ran down stairs to find 4 presents.

One was a trampoline. Justin smirked and opened the other was book called "High flying moves".

He shrugged and opened the other one which was "Give yourself a haircut kit".

Justin smiled and opened the other one was a book called "How to persude Wade Barret to give you the tag titles with a guy who looks like the Wendys chick".

Justin blinked "Yay my life is complete!".

sorry guys it 4 A.M. i would type Barrets christmas but im way to tired.


	10. GuestStar Part 1

hey guys thnaks for views im actualy doing two storys so takes me a while to do a chapter.

Everyone walked into the classroom some with their replica titles and Kane with his flamethrower making even his brother stay away from him.

Jeff hid behind a cabnit plotting something. Matt was looking for his brother.

Heath was reading his bird book deep into it with Rey reading it as well.

Justin was reading his book on how to get the tag titles. Wade was hiding from Randy who was mad that Wade stole his snakes and such.

Edge was playign with his belt while Christian was acting charasmatic infront of Michelle.

Shawn and Hunter were playing with elmination chamber.

The princepal was talking to the new teacher. Taker walked up to Kane "Hey buddy wanan put that do-".

"NOOOOOOOOO now back off or die!" Kane yelled at his brother. Taker backed away slowly "Calm down Kane...".

"How bout you calm down!". Suddenly the new teacher came in with abowlish haircut and glasses (Wonder who it is we have a guest star).

The princepal walked in behind him "Kids this is your new teacher poterson".

"Its potter sir...". "Oh yeah..." the princepal said dully. Harry saw the flamethrower in Kane hand and his eyes widened "Its whos name who shall not be said!".

Kane blinked but before he could speak he Potter pulled and wand and balsted him with a spell out a window.

The classroom was silent until Jeff yelled coming from the cabnit at Potter "Burn the witch!".

"Oh fish and chips whats wrong with his hai- oh stop biting my leg!".

Jeff was trying to eat his leg. "Stupafi" (I think thats how you say it atleast not good with the spelling of it) Harry yelled hitting Jeff with the spell.

Jeff blinked and got up it didnt seem to phase him at all.

"Class attack this fool!" Jeff yelled making every kid charge at him.

"Crap wheres the Order Of The Pheonix when ya need it"Harry said getting jumped.

"Killswitch!" Christian yelled kicking him in the groin.

Randy started shoving plastic snakes in his mouth as they all carried him to the teachers chair and tied him up on there.

Harry started yelling which caused Heath to walk over to him and talk in his real deep voice "Shut up you pansey im trying to read and if you do not shut up i will bust my guitar over your head".

Harry gulped he wish he was with Valtemort instead of with these cycos.

Part 2 cmoing soon R&R


	11. GuestStar Part 2

Hey guys sorry for long update but here it is lol pls review.

"So what are we gonna do with this alien Jeff" Edge asked him.

"Im not sure he seems to speak another language" Jeff said prodding him with a ruler.

"Ow stop it that hurts you blimey!".

"Shut up robots dont have feelings!" Hunter yelled slapping him across the face consdiering he was next to him standing on the table.

meanwhile Wade was trying to get out of the cabnit and screaming for help.

"Ow you little buga dont do that" Harry yelled angered.

Hunter then took off his underwear...without taking off his pants and pulled them from his ankels and the back area was nearly balck and the front was a bright yellow.

Harrys eyes widened"No!". "Suck it!" Hunetr yelled shoving it into his mouth. Jeff blinked "How often do you chnage?".

"Once a month" Hunter said like it was nothing.

"You sicko i do mine once every 3 weeks!".

At that moment everyone took 4 steps away from the two kids.

Kane was still aginst a tree outside stuck in it by his underwear.

Justin didnt care about the wierd thing he called it a "billy" but he did care about finding Wade so he could get the tag titles.

Michelle was just watching them as Matt took a seat by her "You bored?".

Jeff looked back and saw Matt near Michelle and ran and tackled Matt off his chair.

Jeff then grabbed a magic 8 ball from his lunch box "Can i hit my brother with you!".

"Ask later" the 8 ball replied. Jeff narrowed his eyes "Never said i couldnt throw so" Jeff said whipping it at Matt.

"Why does mom and dad give him this crap..." Matt said seeing the 8 ball. Matt after being hit fell straight to the ground holding his just sat there and watched.

Jeff walked up to Michelle "Sorry my brother is a tart" Jeff said smiling. "Its ok".

Edge say this and started to cry "Jeff stole my girlfirend ima go call Randy!" Edge said running off to wherever a pay phone was to call the sick Randy.

Christian blinked and smiled "Mabye i should KILL Randy".

Harry looked at the child and then Heath looked at him "Kill really?".

"No not kill i ment . meaning Kill" Christian said smiling.

Heath was a little freaked out.

Rey was still sitting reading a book bored out of mind torchering a teacher wasnt any fun in his mind.

The bell rang and everyone left calmly leaving the teacher tied up. Later that day the princepal found him and untied him "What the hell happened!".

Harry ripped the underwear out of his mouth "They tried to ki-" Harry said before getting slapped.

"Take a breath mint for gods sake".

Haarry narrowed his eyes "I quit!".

"Fine your a bad teacher now go back to Germany!".

"Im from England you bloody tart!".

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Hye guys sorry for the long on this anyways enjoy.

The kitties walked in. Jeff sat relaxing boredly chewing a on a straw.

Matt was drawing fruit on the board. Christian and Edge were playing with belts hitting each other.

Hunter and Shawn were munching on some mushrooms.

Justin was doing stunts off the sink. Heath and Rey were playing with bird hitting the others.

Wade was sucking on a juice box. Chris was absenet one day with Randy playing hookie and now was drawing a flammingo in pen.

Randy was running around with a snake yelling "Hey now hey now dont dream its over!". Michelle was watching the boys boredly.

"Dude dude dude look a cow..." Shawn said pointing to Chris.

"Ima go milk it" Huner said plainly walking to Chris. Shawn yelled "Rock on my red headed buddy". Hunter grabbed Chris nipples and started pulling them.

Chris yelled "Ah let go what are you doing!" Chris yelled. Hunteres eyes widened "A talking cow!" he then smacked him in the gut with a hammer.

Shawn blinked as Hunter walked back. "Dude dude dude we shoudl milk that cow" Shawn said blinking.

Hunter blinked "Ugh i just did and hit him with a hammer dont Ya remember...". Shawn just looked at him cluelessly "Ok then...".

"ECW is better" Christian yelled smacking Edge with it. "No SmackDown is better!" he yeleld smackign back.

Jeff looked at his brother "Why are you drawing our cat?".

Matt sighed "Jeff these are grapes and our cat died 7 months ago".

Jeff rolled his eyes "Nonbeliever".

Justin saw Wade and walked to him "Wade can i leave Nexus". Wade spitted juice at the outcold Jericho "What! why!".

"Ugh theres three of us and well your a poopy headand have caused me to get owies".

"When i dont remember" Wade glared.

"I tried to help you with Hunter and Shawn but failed,Jeff jacked my cookie,plus numerous plot that have fialed like stealing a ball from your next door neighbor".

"Oh come on their goat wasnt that bad".

"It bite of my pants and then i had to run home in 30 degrees cause you were to selfish to let me in!".

Wade blinked "Fine quit i dont need you!". Justin walked off and walked to Hunter and Shawn.

"Help me 2012 is coming!" Randy yelled then running into a a bookshelf.

Hunter looked at Justin "Are you here for Wade" Hunter said plainly.

Shawn was busy mumuring something about eyed Shawn weirdly but ignored him "No i wanan hang with you guys Wade being a total potty turd and whats wrong with him" he said looking at Shawn.

"Ugh well he ate his dads mushrooms they were under the bed.".

Justin nodded slowly "So can i?". "If you can play the...game!" Hunter yelled holding a PSP.

to be continued

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Well heres the continue thanks fro reviewing and liking guys means alot and to be honest with this story i never expected so many people to like it.

Justin blinked looking at him "What game...". "YuGiOh GX Tag Force 2!" Hunter yelled still holding the PSP and Shawn was now mutturing something about Subway and Mcdonalds.

"Ugh what do i have to do in it?" Justin asked. "You must get 7 cards!".

"Stop yelling already now gimmie it" Justin sighed. Hunter handed him the game.

Within 5 minutes Justin had all cards "Done". Hunter blinked then Shawn suddnely yelled "Hungry hungry hippos eat Mcdonalds and Subway!".

Justin stared at him oddly "Ugh ok then..." Justin said.

Hunter took the PSP "Ok your in now go get me a doughnut..." Shawn said glaring at him.

"I give the orders!" Hunter yelled slapping his blond friend. Shawn fell over before Hunter hit him.

"Mhmmmm dougnuts sound good...go get me some" Hunter said.

Justin grabbed a doughnut from Jeff and handed it to Hunter. Hunter ate it only for Jeff to start yelling.

"Ill go Assassigns Creed style on you!". Justin was a little worried as Jeff ran up a chair and dived at Hunter making him spit up the pulled Jeff back.

To justin suprise Jeff pulled something from his pocket it was a... spork and trying to stab him.

Justin blinked and threw him on a table. Jeff got up and fell on his back agian.

Wade came form nowhere and started hurling paintballs at Justin.

As they hit him Hunter from the top covert started peeing on Wade.

Wade ran forward and slipped on the paintballs and feel on his back still being peed on.

Everyone laughed except Jericho who was outcold. Heath watched and went back to playing "Attck Mark henry and kill Reys Umaga!".

Heath smashed Umagas head off. Rey blinked "Holy tacos that was amazing".

Hunter came down "Thanks for gettin Jeff away wanan go play and draw on Shawns face?".

Justin nodded and walked off with Hunter to play. Matt helped Jeff up "You ok?".

Jeff ran and opened a lunchbox and grabed a cucumber and ran at Shawn. Jeff started beating him the cucumber repeatdily.

Jeff blinked "I win!". Hunter and Justin were busy playinging a game to care.

Jeff walked off swinging the cucumber left and right accidenlty hitting his bell rang as soon as it did and the kids left excpet Wade and Chris.


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys thanks for likeing this story :) heres the next chapter which will be on the play ground.

The kitties were on the play ground. Jeff on the swing set swinging very very high with Rey,Heath,and Randy.

Shawn was playing chicken in the swings Hunter and Justin sitting eatting burriotos watching Shawn going to play chicken.

Edge and Christian were arguing with Chris with who was best.

Kane was digging in a sand box with Taker. Matt was watching his brother.

Wade was glaring at Justin. Michelle was watching Jeff.

"Oh swing swing just a little wing" Jeff sang. Rey looked at him "Ughhh".

"Dont be hatn dawg".

Shawn began to run but got hit...by a pole. Hunter blinked "Didnt he notice there was a pole infront of him and man these are some good chesseburgers" Hunter said holding the burrito.

"No man these are tacos". Justin said correcting him. Hunter nodded.

"Hey Jeff look theres a squrriel" Randy said pointing at the field were there was a squirrel.

Jeff blinked "Badger!" He then jumped and chased it and catching it and ran back "Matty can we keep her?".

Matt blinked "Ugh no Jeff we cant mom wont let us".

Jeff blinked slowly "ok well...attack him Rachel Ray!" he said throwing the squirrel at Jeff.

The squirrel atatcked Matt and ran off. "Matt you meany you scared her!".

Matt just twicthed as Jeff kinda walked away. "Bow to me fool" Edge said looking at Chris.

Chris blinked "No...". Christian pushed him "I am a king bow to me!".

Chris fell in the sand and started to cry. Kane blinked and got up and slapped them both "Go hug a tree...".

Edge blinked "No...ima go change my pants". Christian followed scared.

Matt continued to twitch. Wade growled at Justin as he kept ignoring him.

"Hey you hear that i think i here a pansey cat" Justin said blinking.

"No its Wade being a big fat bird". "Im no bird you bloody wanka!".

"I know you aint but what are you!" Hunter yelled back. Wade blinked "Ughhhhhhh".

Justin threw his burrito and Wade nailing him in the face. Michelle was poking Matt with a stick.

Jeff was swignign high then jumped and went through a basketball hoop.

They called the kids in and they all rushed in except Matt.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a while but ive been sick had to buy presents and had semester test ): but heres ya go enjoy.

The next day the kids came in and went to were they wanted.

Edge and Christian were arguing while Chris watched and listened like a judge.

Shawn was sleeping in his cubby hole were his gym shoes should be his feet hanging out.

Hunter and Justin were talking bout if a orange was a color or a was sleeping in a cubby hole by Shawn but his feet werent sticking out.

Heath was nomming on a taco. Wade was drawing some kinda blueprint.

(mabye i can make wade nice? wade: ill quit! me:...but i need a story line you cant! wade:then dont make me nice!)

Jeff was bringing Matt in by a gerny and he was still a lil twitchy but he could talk.

Undertaker and Kane were playing with a peice of wood. "I say its a color and the germans made up the fruit oranges out of pee and bogers"  
Justin said.

"No no no the polish made them and it a fruit they just made the color orange." Hunter replied.

"The polish make sasuage not oranges jesus child how dumb are you" Justin said.

"well the fact that all of us are here at the same time and we are all gonna be WWe superstars and im the oldest in WWE so i must be pretty dumb".

"Stop breaking the 4th wall you idiot thats why fans read this because its funny!"  
Shawn yelled from the cubby.

Hunter blinked "I mean potatoes..." hunter replied. Justin blinked "What are you talking about...". "I dont know...potatoes?".

"Sorry i had my pet attack you Matty...can i have some skittles?".

"No no no no! i may have a twitch disorder now!" Matt yelled.

"Karmas gonna be mean to you Matty" jeff said pouting.

"Just take me to get some water please". Jeff got up and pushed the gearny but while pushing it he tripped over Shawns feet sending Matt through a door and into the street.

Jeff fell flat on his face. Shawn and Rey came out.

"Ugh Rey did it he sent your bro into the street not me"Shawn yelled running hiding behind Hunter.

"I dont care about him you hurt my face!". At that point Kane walked in "I got photos of Matt being hit by alot of cars who wants to see."

"I do" Jeff yelled running over. "So you see your honor he pushed me" Edge said pointing at Christian.

"Objection on the fifth ill flip the table and the cat will come out of the bag" Christian yelled.

"See hes stupid to he dosent know laywer talk." Edge yelled. "Ok fine Edge you get the...ECW belt?".

"Yay" Edge yelled. "Why the heck do you want THAT". "It has purple" Edge replied holding the belt.

Triple H snuck up behind Wade took a look at the blueprint and...pulled down his pants and began to pee on it and Wade...shocker lol.

Wade flaied on the floor yelling. The dismissle bell rang and everyone left even Hunter without his pants on but Wade stayed down.  
R&R please.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys rate review please.

The kids walked in except Matt who was in a cast with crutches walking in slowly.

Edge was holding the ECW belt so closely that it was like a squirrel holding a nut he might eat it.

Christian was glaring at him very mad wanting his belt back. Randy was playing with...turtles?.

Kane and Undertaker were making a coffin at the arts and crafts table. Jeff was nomming on a Snickers bar.

Hunter Shawn and Justin were arguing about 2012. Chris was eatting his snack.

Rey was talking to Justin while eatting a was crying in a corner.

Matt mumbled to himself limping to the cneter of the room were his bro was.

"You almost had me killed!". Jeff pouted "Yeah well my face hurt you gave me a owwie".

"You broke my legs!". "You hurt my beautiful face which is way more important!".

Matt growled and tried to kick his brother but fell backwards. "Mine!". Christian slapped him "Its mine our mom even said so!".

"Mom is a poopy head!" Edge yelled. Christian gasped "How dare you say that about our mum!".

They continued to argue alot."Listen Chuck Norris said in 2012 we would die" Shawn said.

"Hes dumb Paris Hilton said we would live!" Hunter yelled.

Justin sighed "You idiots... Justin Beiber said we wouuld all die when his new single come out duh".

"Chuck Norris is never wrong" Shawn yelled.

"Paris Hilton is hot!" Hunter yelled. "So is Megan Fox!" Justin yelled.

Shawn blinked "What does that have to do with anything?". Both shurgged "I dont know but their hot" Hunter said.

Jeff walked over and pimp slapped them all "The world dies when NXT gets cancelled".

All blinked and then the three started yelling "We only have 2 weeks to live!".

Randy was hugging a turtle "Its ok...ok the monkey wont hurt you no more hahah...hahhahahhahahahhha!".

Taker sighed "2012 better not come or else our coffin buisness is screwed...". Kane nodded.

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Ey yo its me im really sorry that i havent updated in a month but this will be the last chapter.

Everyone was acting normal in the classroom in a hour they would graduate from Kindergarden.

Hunter was hiding in a corner "NXT...might be cancelled in a minute or so...".

Justin looked at him "You said that yesterday?". Hunter yelled randomly then looked at him "What are we talking bout agian?".

Justin blinked silently. Rey slapped Heath "You idiot i asked for a Taco Bell Grande not a Double Mac!".

Heath slapped back "Im not your slave! and thats all they had!".

"Taco Bell dont sell burgers!" Rey yelled. "No but they guy on the street with barely any clothes ishes also giving away money!".

Rey blinked silently "Baka!" *Forth wall interuption* "Rey tahst Chinese!". Rey blinked and kicked me back into the forth wall and went back to the story.

Jeff walked through the door in a monkey suit and Matt in a very charming and beautiful...cast.

Jeff looked at him "You really should dress better ya know". Matt growled they didnt have alot of suits that fit a cast ya know.

Wade was sick that day he had coem down with a case of what he called the Hunter and Shawn sickness...meaning

he couldnt crap but he needed to.

Jeff walked over to Hunter Shawn and Justin "Ugh whats wrong with hunter?".

"Hes afraid now a duck whatching him..." Shawn said sighing. Hunter pointed at Randy "The duck is looking at me!". Shawn and Justin pulled him away "No no buddy thats just a person who needs his medication" Shawn said smiling.

Randy was twitching alot due to not having his medication.

Jeff backed away slowly and the teachers came in "Ok all important charcter to the series come with me and Punk that means you stay here".

"Yay i was actualy mentioned for once i think i need a bigger role so Dart how bout-*Title sequence* "We have a title sequence?" Hunter questioned.

"No needed to cut Punk off" Dart replied.*back to the series*The teacher guided them into the room were all other grades were and he put them in chairs.

Jeff hated this mokey suit it itched alot and Matt could barley move. "Ok thnak you for coming here are the student who graduated the Kindergarden grade!".

The kids remained silent. "Ok first one up Heath Slater who did well in foreign language.

Heath Slater ran up and yelled into the mic "I cheated of Rey bye suckas!" he then ran off with his diploma.

"Ugh next is Rey who did well in reading...". Rey ran up and kicked the teacher in the groin took the diploma and yelled "I cheated of Heath!'.

(Dartboi i no ways condons cheating...ok a little).

Teacher got up slowly"Next is Hunter who did well in math".

Hunter walked up took the diploma and looks into the mic and said "Anatidaephobi is the fear a duck is staring at you every where you go..." Hunter then sucddled off stage.

Shawn went up and snatched his diploma and looked into the mic "Ima be a rapper suck it in my bucket peace!" He then left with Hunter.

Justin just left with them not caring. Jeff ran up and took the diploma then looked at the mic "Exuse me im dieing of...nomoreskittle syndrome please give me skittles.".

Jeff ran around and took the skittles accidently knockimg Matty over who couldnt move. Kane and Taker went up took the diploma then walked up twitching but then fell unconsious.

There ya go guys ill make it when their in 7th grade later but from all the WWE chibis here we wish you a wonderful winter spring and fall Hunter:What about summer?

Me:oh ya and summer and dont be attacked by nexus they will take your burrito!. Rey:...


End file.
